Darth Satanas
"General, tell the Emperor our mission here is complete. Our war has begun." ~ Darth Satanas '' Overview r Palpatine and the collapse of the original Empire. As of yet not much is known about his history save Palpatine took him in and he became part of the Imperial Family; House Palpatine. What little is known about him at this point is that he seems to be high up in the Imperial hierarchy yet subservient to the Emperor. Satanas has appeared in all Imperial battles taken thus far as one of the head generals. He led the Raid on Polis Massa personally as well as the Devastation of Konoha, and Operation Monster Mash. Satanas seems to live up to his name; gleefully taking delight in taunting, mocking, and tormenting his opponents in battle as if it were a game. He can switch from serious to goofy at a snap, never losing his sadistic streak. He may have a soft spot in him somewhere since he took Naruto under his wing as an apprentice but many could debate he cares more about the boy's future power than the kid himself. Biography Raid on Polis Massa ''"HOLY DOGSHIT!" ''~ Satanas upon observing the opening carnage of the raid. One of the first Imperial campaigns we know about is the raid on Polis Massa. At the strategic planning of Thrawn the Empire decided to strike at a target that was big enough to give them morale support and a military advantage yet appriateate for their less then adequate military. At planning and researching several key points Thrawn decided upon Polis Masa as the best plan of attack for the reasons that it was in the Outerrim territories. A location that has also been severely undefended and that capture of this relay station would allow the Empire to pluck several ripe outerrim worlds without the New Republic knowing. At first Satanas opted to stay behind, wanting to test out how the army would hold up without special assistance. In a stroke of luck the Imperial's position and the surprise element of Orcs and Droid were able to win this small skirmish on the Imperial's side and they gained the vantage point. It was at this moment Satanas first revealed himself. Examining the scene he blurted out "HOLY DOGSHIT" in an uncharacteristic surprise. Twas the start of his introduction. Despite being reassured of success of an Orc commander Satanas lamented on how the Empire used to be the unquestionable authority figure in the galaxy and that it mattered little how many they lost. He then compared that to now where every casualty is another dent in their own dwindling forces. Shaking off these doubts the battle continued on. General Veers gave a new order to take the com-link station the Rebels were attempting to use to call the Republic fleet. It was here where Satanas showed off his fighitng skills. Satanas followed the same method where he let his own soldiers weaken the Republic forces before disparaging them with his own superior force powers. Th enclosed com-link station served as an effective prison for the Republic soldiers who found themselves trapped in their own creation as the Imperials quickly dispatched them. Once the com-link station was taken Satanas showed how skilled in strategic planning he was. Instead of opting to let a shocktrooper blow up the com-link he warns that it's sudden destruction/deactivation would make the Republic suspicious. Instead a commando droid mimics the voice of a republic operative to soothe Corucsant into an easy rest. The order then comes in to retrieve access codes one of three Republic soldiers have on their person. Now with the direct advantage of having taken over most of the station and routed the Republic the Imperials and Satanas moved with more confidence. Like Last time Satanas was able to easily dispatch of the three soldiers. A Force-slam attack finished off one, a Force-impale impale for the other, and the last who had the access codes via a Force-choke. With these in his hands Satanas and the rest of the Imperial drop team were able to access the cavern hangars from which the Republic was trying to escape. Before the Republic could a LAAT gunship to escape to Coruscant and give a warning Satanas captured it and held it in place with a Force-Grip, allowing an Imperial engineer to lay down the detpacks and blow it to pieces, thus ending the battle in an Imperial victory. '''Battle of Konoha' "I don't like him. He's very rude." ~ Satanas Prelude The next course of action the Empire took was the World of Hosek. One of the world's Thrawn scouted out and the Empire set their sights on. The planet was target for its inhabitants who were sensitive to the Force much like the pure-blooded Sith. If the Empire could acquire them as foot soldiers they would have a monstrous advantage. Like with the last battle Satanas would lead the front charge in this one as well. Satanas explained his platform that they wanted the planet specifically because it was a force Nexus to those gathered at the Imperial council on Mustafar. During the Initial invasion Satanas mediated atop one of the lumbering ATT tanks in preparation for the battle. Once reaching the wooden barricade and having a short banter with a guard Satanas demolishes the thing into splinters allowing the Imperial forces to charge in. Satanas led the charge with squads of droids stormtroopers behind him along with the AT-ST walkers and AAT and super tanks. While the fighitng is going on Satanas senses a presence strong in the force somewhere in the village. Momentarily he makes a detour to find out what this mysterious presence is, his curiosity wet. Atatsuki Satanas followed the sense of the presence to a large manor tucked away in a corner of the village. From within he sensed the presence of several beings or things that were strong in the force. Satanas "let himself in" (by demolishing the door with a force push) and proceeded to go deeper in the house. Arriving at the basement of the manor he found the Atatsuki's base of operations. At first the two party's treated each other with caution. Each party recognizing the other was as dangerous as they where. Satanas was able to deduce that each of the Atatsuki members were highly powerful in the force but not of that level of a Jedi. Seeing this as the prefect opportunity for answers, he interrogated them on aspects of this world. While he was answered by their psuedo-leader, Pein, he was eventually betrayed when Pein preemptively attacked with Shiro Tensei. However Satanas shrugged it off and ignited his lightsaber in return. Attack on Hokage After the off screen battle with the Atatsuki, Satanas finally had his appetite sated for knowledge about the planet. Now he had everything he needed and it was time to search for that boy they mentioned with the extraordinary power. Satanas rejoined the main task force with General Veers. The General gave him a brief detailing of the battle but was interrupted by a bombing run by droid bombers. With the path clear the Imperial army could march towards the Hokage monument. However at the base of the monument, Konoha pulled out the big guns. An entire platoon of Anbu had blocked the Empire's path in hopes to finally repel the invaders. However what could have been a showdown was quickly taken out by an Orc charge lead by Corporal Lugdush whose Orc berserkers were able to make short work of most of the Anbu. As the Anbu and Shinobi were distracted Satanas started his ascension up the Hokage monument making short work of what defenses were left on it. As for Hokage watched the carnage below from atop his office Satanas finally barged in with the corpse of one of the Anbu he used as a puppet. Unimpressed by this attempted psychological warfare the Hokage revealed his Adamantine staff which was stunningly enough able to effectively block Satans' lightsaber as if the two were regular swords. A short duel broke out between the two of them with Satanas Trivia * His name is a spin-off of Satan. Coincidentally his birthday is the day before Halloween. Often called D''evil's Night.'' Category:Characters Category:Sith Lords Category:Males Category:Imperials Category:Humans